A Promise
by Luciferwolf
Summary: A Silent Hill 4 story that takes place in 1930. See full description inside. Walter/Henry IMPLIED SLASH!
1. The Unlucky Boy

**A Promise**

**Rated: T**

**So this story came to me while playing Rule of Rose today. The story is purely Silent Hill 4 and implies slash between Walter and Henry. The story is set in 1930 like Rule of Rose and is sort of a combination of RoR and SH4, but it is NOT a cross over. This story will have elements of RoR, it's a mystery story where Henry is trying to find out about something from his past, much like Jennifer in RoR. The airship is modeled after the airship in RoR and so the names of the rooms Henry enters will be the same. However there are several differences with room layouts like the way the room numbers are set up. Sub-names/Titles are given to the characters just like RoR. Henry will also get more realistic weapons like in RoR for example, a kitchen knife.**

**I hope you all enjoy this. Please tell me if you'd like me to continue.**

**FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!**

* * *

><p>Chapter.1 the Unlucky Boy<p>

March, 1930

The airship swam through the air, the propellers turning just fast enough to fight against the wind. The airship was large, larger then most airships and rooms littered the halls. The guest room numbers didn't go in order they were scattered all over the place. Room 21 was next to Room 11 and Room 20, Room 19 was next to Room 17, Room 16 was next to Room 18 and so on. Other rooms went in chronological order of numbers; the occupants who made up the rooms are as follows:

Room 1 – Jimmy Stone "The Devil King"

Room 2 – Bobby Randolph "The Occult Prince"

Room 3 – Sein Martin "The Curious Prince"

Room 4 – Steve Garland "The Animal King"

Room 5 – Rick Albert "The Gentle King"

Room 6 – George Rosten "The Doll King"

Room 7 and 8 – Billy and Miriam Locaine "The Twin Prince and Princess"

Room 9 – William Gregory "The Neat King"

Room 10 – Eric Walsh "The Birthday Prince"

Room 11 – Walter Sullivan "The Bloody Prince"

Room 12 – Peter Walls "The Junkie Prince"

Room 13 – Sharon Blake "The Clean Queen"

Room 14 – Toby Archbolt "The Predator King"

Room 15 – Joseph Schreiber "The Giving King"

Room 16 – Cynthia Velasquez "The Seducing Princess"

Room 17 – Jasper Gein "The Stuttering King"

Room 18 – Andrew DeSalvo "The Cruel King"

Room 19 – Richard Braintree "The Rude King"

Room 20 – Eileen Galvin "The Helpless Princess"

Room 21 – Henry Townshend "The Unlucky Boy"

There was also another occupant of the airship, Frank Sunderland "The Knowing King." Frank owned the airship and went out of his way to make sure every passenger was enjoying the flight and did whatever he could to make the flight more enjoyable for them. He showed kindness to every occupant of the airship. All the passengers returned the kindness that Frank showed and got along perfectly well with him. Things were going excellent so far, but something wicked was about to happen and the Unlucky Boy was going to be right in the middle of it.

The pitter patter of feet going up and down the hall woke the Unlucky Boy; he slowly rose from his bed and opened the door of his room to see two children disappearing around the corner. Henry recognized them immediately as Billy and Miriam Locaine, why they were up at this hour and why they were in this section of the airship was a mystery to him. The twins lived in the conjoined rooms of 7 and 8 which was on the other side of the airship. The Unlucky Boy knew no better then to follow the children. He followed them into the Guest Room Hall.

"Come on, come on," Billy laughed as he rushed down the stairs.

"Yes, come on," Miriam said, following her brother close behind. Henry walked over to the staircase timidly and slowly but surely made his way down into the 3rd Passenger Corridor. Henry couldn't see the children; he squinted in the dark but still could see nothing. The lights turned on suddenly, making him jump, a door slammed down the hall. He turned and headed down the hall moving slowly. Entering the Section 10 Crew Cabin he noticed that the crew was missing. The crew was in no means large, somebody of course had to be awake to maintain the airship, but surely a few members of the crew would be sleeping.

The Unlucky Boy heard laughter which he promptly followed into the Section 9 Turbine Room and then into the Section 8 Cargo Bay down the hall. Here he lost the children; marks were left on the walls though indicating where Henry should go next. He let the marks lead him through the cargo bay into the Section 8 Stairway. A large message scrawled messily with red crayon was next to the stairs, it read:

THIS WAY HENRY!

An arrow was just before the message, pointing up the stairs. Henry had a sinking feeling in his stomach, but pushed it aside and climbed the stairs. The door led to the First Class Guest Sector, the brunette saw the twins enter a door with a bright light hanging over it, a piece of paper was taped onto the door which was slightly ajar. Henry walked up and took the message off the door.

WELCOME HENRY! YOU'VE BEEN A BAD BOY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Henry slowly opened the door and peered inside the dark room. Suddenly he felt a strong kick to his back, causing him to tumble into the room. The door slammed shut, leaving him trapped in the dark room. No matter how hard he pounded on the door and screamed for help nobody helped him. He gave up soon after and slumped against the door. What a truly Unlucky Boy.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you liked it. I was watching a RoR walkthrough to get all the room names down that Henry is meant to pass through to get to the lit door. Henry being kicked into the room is much like how Jennifer is kicked into the room. If you haven't played Rule of Rose, I highly recommend it it really is a good game.<em>

_Once again, let me know if you'd like me to continue and again FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!_

_Have a nice day~_


	2. The Secret Room

Chapter.2 the Secret Room

March, 1930

When Henry woke the next morning it wasn't in the dark room, it was in his room in the 1st Passenger Corridor. He slipped out of bed and went about getting ready for the day. As he exited the room an announcement came on.

"We are now on day five of our eleven day flight. I hope you all have enjoyed your flight thus far and that you all have a good day." Henry made his way into the Guest Room Hall where many of the passengers were mingling. Nobody seemed to notice the Unlucky Boy but one woman, Eileen Galvin. She smiled softly at him; she politely excused herself from her conversation with Sharon Blake and walked over to him.

"Good morning Henry."

"Good morning."

"You missed breakfast, sleepy head," Eileen laughed.

"That's alright; I'm not really hungry anyway."

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it."

"I'm fine, really. Do you know where Frank is?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, he's in the First Class Guest Sector."

"Thanks," Henry said turning and heading down the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Richard Braintree asked. Eileen looked at him and shrugged before returning to her previous conversation with Sharon. Walter Sullivan had been in one corner of the hall, watching everything silently.

_So __it__'__s __begun_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Henry made his way up the stairs that led to the First Class Guest Sector when he tripped over a toy that was left carelessly on the stairs. He fell too fast to catch himself, his head smacking against one of the stairs hard enough to almost knock him out. A loud gasp sounded above him and Mrs. Locaine came rushing down the stairs.<p>

"Oh God, what happened? Are you alright!"

"Fine, fine," Henry said, standing up.

"I'm so sorry; I keep telling Billy and Miriam to put their toys away."

"It's okay, they're kids. What are you going to do?" Henry noticed that Mrs. Locaine was staring at him. "What?"

"You've got a little blood," Mrs. Locaine said pointing to the side of her mouth. "Here, let me get that." Mrs. Locaine pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped the blood away that was running down from a corner of the Unlucky Boy's mouth.

"What happened?" the voice of an older gentleman asked.

"Henry just tripped over one of Billy and Miriam's toys," Mrs. Locaine replied.

"You alright son?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Frank. Oh, can I…ask you a question?"

"Of course," Mrs. Locaine stopped cleaning the blood then and walked away so Henry and Frank could speak in private. Henry walked up the remaining stairs and followed Frank through the door.

"Where does that door lead to?" Henry asked, indicating the well lit door.

"I honestly have no idea. It's been locked ever since I bought the airship. The last owner lost the key and I've never bothered to make a new one. The man said that the room was just used for meetings anyway. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, thanks," Henry said and walked away.

* * *

><p>The Unlucky Boy was alone in the First Class Guest Sector that night, looking out of the windows. He couldn't stop thinking about that room, he wanted…had to know what was behind that door. He sighed and stood up straight, finally deciding to retire for the night. Billy and Miriam were standing behind him, making the brunette almost jump out of his skin when he turned around.<p>

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?"

"We couldn't sleep," Billy said.

"You want to see what's behind that door, don't you?" Miriam asked.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"That's a secret," the twins said in unison with grins on their faces.

"We CAN tell you where the key is though," Miriam said.

"Oh? And where is it?"

"It's in that man's room," the Twin Prince said.

"Yeah, in that scary man's room," the Twin Princess said.

"What scary man?"

"The man in Room 11," the twins said.

"Walter Sullivan?"

"Yeah him, so if you want to see what's behind that door," Billy said.

"Go get the key from his room," the twins turned on their heels and walked away, disappearing around the corner.

* * *

><p><em>I <em>_cannot __believe __I__'__m __doing __this_, Henry thought as he stood outside of Room 11. He slowly slid the door open, careful not to make any sound. He slipped into the room and shut the door softly. Henry began to search through the room, checking under the covers, the pillow, in the dresser, everywhere. Henry sat on the bed, scanning the room. Where was the key? He checked all over the room…except for one place, under the bed.

Henry got down on his hands and knees and peered under the bed. It was too dark to see. He outstretched his arm, feeling around. His hand touched something warm and wet, he withdrew his arm, blood was all over his hand and a cold, clammy hand was wrapped around his arm. Henry jumped backwards his back hitting the wall. The arm snaked back under the bed and the blood on his hand was gone.

His heart was racing in his chest. The brunette took many deep breaths to calm himself down.

_Come __on __Henry, __you __can __do __this_. Henry resumed his previous position, reaching his arm under the bed. This time a soft clank was heard. Henry wrapped his hand around the small object and brought his arm out from under the bed. What lay in his hand was a small key with a rose design on it matching the one on the door. He was finally going to see what was in that room.

* * *

><p>Henry slid the key into the lock and turned it, the lock clicking loudly. He opened the door and was met with darkness again. Stepping inside the room the door slammed behind him, the room suddenly lit up by many candles. A picture rested against a box covered with a cloth towards the back of the room. Henry walked forward and kneeled in front of the picture. The picture was of a large mansion, a sign stood in front of the metal gate.<p>

_Wish __House __Orphanage_, that name seemed familiar. Henry went to pick the picture up, but when he touched the picture the room began to spin and Henry blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Holy crap! I finished this chapter quick. I was going to upload it yesterday, but my internet stopped working. :( Billy and Miriam are creepy OxO.<em>

_Frankly, I would NOT reach my hand under the same bed that I just discovered blood under and where a ghost like hand had just grabbed me, but hey, Henry's crazy like that and we freakin' love him for it. Oh and something I forgot to explain last chapter. If you noticed the sub-names/titles for the characters well, anyone 30 and over has the title King or Queen, anyone younger than 30 has the title Prince or Princess. Henry is an exception with his title. Technically Walter would be a King because he's really 34, but because he died when he was 24 he still qualifies as a Prince. Just to clear that up. Oh and unless you read the character profiles on all the characters, some of the titles they're given may be confusing, but don't worry you'll find out in this fanfic why they're given the titles they are given._

_Anyway, yes, Wish House's name was changed (slightly) and so has the appearance and how big it is. It's to fit more with the Rule of Rose aspect. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Have a nice day~_

**_Next Chapter: The Orphanage_**


	3. The Orphanage

Chapter.3 the Orphanage

April, 1930

Bright sunlight streamed in through the window, stirring the Unlucky Boy from his sleep. His eyes slowly slid open and he glanced around the room. The room looked vaguely familiar to him. It was a small room with the bed against the right wall, a little bedside table sitting next to it with a book open. A shelf with several different items was against the left wall next to the window. A wooden beam came down from the ceiling and went into the floor in the middle of the room and a chair and waste bin were next to the door.

Henry got off the bed and went to the window. He saw a black iron gate leading to a dirt road that headed down a hill. The front yard was quite large and had a pathway leading to the front door. A stone wall surrounded the area; it was very high, like it was trying to keep someone from coming in or to keep someone from getting out.

A loud bang came from outside the door followed by the laughter of children. He opened the door to see a bloody bag sitting on the floor. The Unlucky Boy didn't want to know what was in the bag, he was curious, but not that curious. Henry stepped around the bag and went through the door to the right. There were two other doors but when he tried them, they were locked. The only way to go was down the stairs. As he made his way down the stairs he heard a door close on the ground floor. He was about to walk down the last set of stairs from the second landing when several pairs of hands pushed him down the stairs.

The Unlucky Boy hit the ground hard, as he picked himself up that insane childish laughter came again. Yet when he looked around, no one was there. The orphanage was completely abandoned. The door behind him shut closed suddenly, startling him. Henry opened the door and stepped into the hallway. The brunette could hear a faint voice from one of the rooms down the hall. He made his way towards the sound, eventually finding a door that was slightly ajar. He opened the door and stepped inside silently.

The room looked like a small church, Henry looked around but found no crucifixes or pictures of Jesus or the Virgin Mary anywhere. There were strange symbols hanging on the walls however and an odd looking bible rested on the altar. A man knelt in front of the altar saying a prayer that Henry had never heard before. The man suddenly whirled around and glared at Henry. The man was Jimmy Stone, why was he here?

The Devil King marched towards Henry and grabbed him violently by the shoulders, shaking him.

"You know you're not supposed to be in here!" Jimmy yelled, "get out!" the man shoved Henry out the door hard enough that Henry hit the opposite wall. Jimmy glared at Henry one last time before slamming the door shut. That damn laughter started up again, this time it sounded like it was back in the main hallway where the staircase was. When he entered the hallway, it was dead silent. He looked around waiting for any indication that someone else was there.

The silence was broken moments later by the sound of sobbing which was soon accompanied by a loud whacking sound. More sobs broke out, all from different directions. Screams joined soon enough, screams of pain and of fear. Henry tried to block the noises out, but they increased in volume as if refusing to be ignored. The sounds grew louder and louder making the air around the Unlucky Boy heavy. Henry slid down the door as a feeling of overwhelming depression washed over him. The sounds continued on until they just stopped. Just like that the noises stopped for no reason whatsoever. Henry looked up to see a boy standing a few feet away from him. Henry couldn't see the boys face, but his clothes looked oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" the Unlucky Boy asked. The boy grinned and headed to one of the doors. He looked at Henry one more time before disappearing into the hallway beyond it. Henry got up and walked to the door. When he entered through the door, the boy was standing at the end of the hallway. As he neared the boy, the child went through the next door. The brunette followed. The door he entered this time led to the rear stairway, there was a white door about three feet away hanging open.

He entered into a small inner court where a large, rectangular hole had been dug up. Henry went over to examine it, what he saw looked like a wooden coffin. A small inscription was in the inside the coffin. Henry squinted his eyes to read it. His eyes grew wide at the morbid writing.

'_Henry Townshend_

_1902-1930_

_Died from being buried alive_

_What __an __Unlucky __Boy,__'_ he felt many hands on his back again, but before he could react he was pushed into the coffin. The lid was closed and the steady rhythm of nails being hammered into the wood started up. The Unlucky Boy pounded on the lid.

"HELP!" he screamed. The sound of dirt hitting the lid could be heard, oh God, they were burying him alive. No matter how loud he screamed or how hard he hit the lid nobody came to his aid and he couldn't escape. He really was an Unlucky Boy.

* * *

><p><em>WOOHOO! Chapter.3 I am on a role! :D<em>

_Aaaannnyyywwwaaaayyyy, if you're seriously confused then good. You're meant to be, if you're not then I'm doing a horrible job with this story. So as you can tell from the ending of this chapter it's very much like the ending of chapter.1. This is done on purpose, the first chapter was meant to allude to Henry being buried alive. And if any of you are wondering where the hell the action is, it will appear either in the next chapter or the chapter after that._

_Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be out soon. I really should work on SH4: Forgotten Brother, but this one is coming to me a lot easier. For anyone who is currently reading the other story, I will try and update this Sunday or maybe even sooner._

_Have a good day everybody~_

_Oh and thank you all for the nice reviews, favorites, story alerts, and even author alerts. I appreciate it and it makes writing this worth it._

**_Next Chapter: The Test_**


	4. The Test

Chapter.4 the Test

"Wake up dammit!" Richard yelled, delivering a hard smack to Henry's face. Henry woke immediately and his hand flew up to his cheek.

"Richard!" Eileen yelled at the Rude King.

"What? It worked," he said defensively. Eileen just shook her head in disappointment. Richard got up and stepped back to give Henry a little breathing room. Everyone but Walter was crowded around the man, concern written on their faces. The group stared at the brunette for awhile; Eileen was the first to speak.

"Henry, are you alright? We found you passed out in the middle of the hallway."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I was just a little light headed is all," Henry said, trying to reassure the woman that everything was fine.

"Maybe you should go see Mr. Sullivan," Frank suggested. Walter was the doctor on the airship. He wasn't the official doctor but he had gone to medical school and knew how to handle any type of injury or ailment that people could possibly get on the ship. The doctor who usually attended the flights had called in sick at the last moment; everyone thought it pure luck that Walter was there to replace the doctor.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go lay down for a bit," Henry replied as he stood and brushed himself off. He didn't like lying to people, but if he had to he would if it meant that they wouldn't start asking him two billion questions or think he was absolutely bonkers. Hell, maybe he was insane, maybe that's why he was in an orphanage for no reason and why he heard all those sounds.

"Yeah, you're going crazy Henry. You might want to check yourself into the nut house when the airship lands."

"You know, you sound loonier when you talk to yourself," a little boy's voice said from behind Henry.

"Jesus Christ!" Henry yelped and whirled around, "how do you two always do that?" he asked when he saw Billy and Miriam standing behind him. The twins just shrugged.

"So, what did you see?" the Twin Princess asked eagerly.

"Do tell," the Twin Prince said with the same amount of excitement.

"Why should I tell you? You probably won't believe me anyway," Henry said, crossing his arms.

"Aw, come on. We helped you find the key," Billy complained.

"Yeah, we helped you. Now tell us," Miriam said angrily.

"…Fine. When I entered the room there was a photograph of an orphanage. Wish House Orphanage. When I picked up the photo, I passed out and found myself in the orphanage. I followed sounds until I was led back to the main hallway where a boy led me to an inner court and I was then buried alive. Happy now?" the twins looked at each other and then back at Henry.

"That's weird," they said. Henry glared at them in annoyance.

"Anyway, if you want to go back you have to find the key again. It's not in the same place though," Miriam said.

"Nope, it's somewhere else now."

"Oh? Well where is it?"

"We're not going to tell you," the twins sang. Now Henry was getting really annoyed with these damn kids.

"Why not?" the brunette asked, his voice teeming with anger.

"You have to do something for us first," the pair grinned.

"Of course I do. Alright, what is it?" Henry asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Miriam drawled. "Just a little test; find us our Robbie the Rabbit doll and we'll tell you."

"Shouldn't the doll be in your rooms?"

"We checked but it's not there. Somebody must have taken it," Billy said.

"Who would take it?"

"We don't know. That's why we're making you find it, idiot," Miriam said, a grin forming on her face.

_You __are __really __pushing __it_, Henry thought. Henry was not one that was quick to anger, but these kids were really starting to piss him off.

"Alright, I'll find your doll, but afterwards you better tell me where the key is."

"We will, we promise," the twins said in unison. Henry turned and set out to go find Robbie the Rabbit.

* * *

><p>While walking through the Sector 8 Cargo Bay, Henry noticed a white speck out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a little white rabbit with….was that blood on the rabbit's face? Maybe it wasn't, it was probably just juice from some red berries or something, even though it did look a lot like blood.<p>

Henry walked slowly over to the rabbit, crouching down slightly with his hand extended.

"Hey there, little guy. What are you doing here?" he asked in a hushed tone. The rabbit stared blankly at him before hopping away and entering the door at the end of the hall that somehow closed. When he entered the Sector 9 Turbine Area the Unlucky Boy stepped onto something that made a wet noise. Looking down he saw a dark red liquid creating a puddle around his dress shoe. Henry lifted up his foot to see a small slab of meat.

"That's disgusting," Henry said, scrapping off his shoe on the floor. Henry then noticed that there were many bloodstains on the ground, leading to the Sector 10 Crew Cabin. He entered the cabin to see that once again, the crew was gone. The rabbit was there however right in the middle of the hallway. It hopped away again before Henry even finished his first step. Henry followed quickly behind.

* * *

><p>Henry entered the Sector 7 Cargo Bay area after running all over the airship chasing the damn rabbit. A long trail of blood led behind a set of boxes. Henry followed the trail and found a bloody bag. When he went to pick it up a strange groaning noise came from somewhere else in the room.<p>

Inhuman sobbing echoed throughout the room as a purplish-grey figure came into view. The skin seemed stretched and like it was going through some state of decomposition. The figure had long, stringy, oily, black hair that obscured the face. The arms were unnaturally long as well as the fingers and the legs were bent oddly. The creature had a flogging whip in its hand; it brought the whip down onto its own back, brought the whip forward and then hit itself again. It repeated the process as it got closer and closer to Henry.

The creature reached out its free arm, making grabs at the brunette. The Unlucky Boy backed away and tripped over the bag. The odd being fell atop him; it opened its jaws wide and tried to bite him. Henry struggled to get away from the creature, his hands searching for anything that he could use as a weapon. His hand found a cylindrical object and grabbed hold of it. Henry brought the object up quickly; a blade was at the end which went right through the monsters head. It released a high pitched scream before crumbling into nothingness.

Henry lay there for a moment, waiting for his heart to stop hammering against his chest. He sat up and took in a deep breath, seeing the bloody bag again that he had tripped over. He opened the bag and reached inside, taking out the object inside.

The Robbie the Rabbit doll was in the bag, but instead of the pink color that the rabbit usually was, it was white with red surrounding its mouth.

"Now to get you back to those two and find out where the key is," Henry said as he stood. As the Unlucky Boy made his way to leave he was hit on the head with a heavy object and knocked out.

* * *

><p><em>Woot! Chapter.4 is done! Btw, the blood and random slab of meat. And just as a bit of a hint, the meat was not meat you would eat...not unless you're a cannibal anyway. And yeah, as you probably noticed the monster in this chapter is an original creation of mine made just for the story. The monsters are meant to represent Henry's fears in this story. Which you will find out what exactly the fears are later...much, much later. Chapter.5 should be out later this week. Have a nice day~<em>

**Next Chapter: The Shabby Doll**


	5. The Shabby Doll

Chapter.5 the Shabby Doll

March 1930

Henry opened his eyes slowly so as to adjust to the light of the room. He shifted slightly; when he did he heard a rattling like that of chains. He tried moving again but he could only move his arms and legs so far. There was intense pain in his upper arm for some unknown reason.

When his eyes adjusted he recognized the room he was in; it was Walter Sullivan's room. He looked up to see that he was chained to the bed; Henry frantically started to tug at the chains.

No, no, no, no, no! This was not happening. Henry found out at the age of seventeen that he did not like being held down or restrained. He didn't know exactly why because he couldn't remember anything from the ages of six and some time from when he was seventeen. All he knew was that when he and his uncle were playing football one day, his uncle had pinned him to the ground which caused Henry to have a severe panic attack. His aunt forbid them from playing football after that.

Henry struggled frantically against his bonds; he already began to have a panic attack as he tried to escape the chains. He started to hyperventilate and his whole body began to shake, the chains just wouldn't come off.

Henry started to take deep breaths to calm himself down. His doctor years ago had told him that deep breathing would help him relax if nobody else was around to help him.

Henry managed to calm himself down enough to untangle the chains and slip out of them. Henry lay there for a few more moments which allowed him to calm down completely. He got up afterwards and exited the room; he would confront Walter later about being chained to the man's bed; right now he had to find Billy and Miriam so they would tell him the location of the key.

He found the twins quickly; the two were standing in front of the door that led to the Guest Room Hall.

"Hello," the twins greeted.

"You got Robbie back, so now we can tell you where the key is," Miriam said, smiling.

"It's in that engine room or something."

"You mean the Sector 9 Turbine Room?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, that one," Billy said.

"It's in a doll there; you have to go get it."

"Good luck," the twins said and stepped to the side for Henry to leave. Henry headed to the Sector 9 Turbine Room; he just hoped that what he was doing wasn't a big mistake.

* * *

><p>Henry found the doll easily enough; it was in the caged area of the turbine room. The doll was a shabby little thing that was hanging from the ceiling. It didn't look very high and with Henry being six foot one it would be easy to grab it.<p>

Unfortunately the doll was actually way out of his reach; he couldn't reach it even if he stood on his tippy toes. He had to find another way to get the doll, what other way he could get the doll down, he had no idea.

* * *

><p>Henry entered the dining hall where Frank was cleaning up broken glass from the ground.<p>

"Frank, do you know how to lower the rope in the turbine room?"

"Lower the rope….what are you…why do you want to know?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just curious is all," Henry answered, not making eye contact and rocking to and fro slightly.

"You seem to be quite curious lately."

"Yeah, look do you know how to or not?" The question had sounded very rude though Henry didn't mean for it to come out that way. Frank gave him a look that meant he didn't appreciate the tone Henry had used with him. Frank decided to ignore the way in which Henry asked the question after though, Henry was a kind person and he wouldn't be asking questions if he didn't have a good reason.

"You have to go into the room to the right in the hallway in the Sector 8 Cargo Bay." Henry nodded, making his way to leave.

"Oh and Frank tha…" Henry stopped when he turned around, finding that Frank was gone. There was only one way in and out of the dining room meaning that Frank just disappeared into thin air. Maybe Henry really was losing it.

* * *

><p>As soon as he walked into the room, Henry saw two different buttons. One was to the rope in the Filth Room, the other for the rope in the Sector 9 Turbine Room. Luckily the buttons were labeled; Henry pressed the button to the far right of a hole that was cut into the wall. A high pitched clanking noise ran up the pipe, the sound vanishing seconds later.<p>

When Henry went back to the turbine room the doll was low enough for him to reach it. He grabbed the doll and ripped it open. There was no key in the doll, but there was a note. Henry opened it, his eyes growing wide at the message.

'YOUR ARM.'

The key was in his arm, that's why it hurt so much. Someone had cut open his arm and put the key in it. The Unlucky Boy dropped the doll and the paper; he just had to get the key out of his arm.

* * *

><p>If anyone was around they would have heard objects crashing to the floor in the Sickroom. Henry was tearing the room apart looking for a scalpel. The drawer next to the bed was locked; it most likely had the medical tools in it. He took off one of the pins that were used to hold up a picture that was hanging from the ceiling and went to lock picking the drawer. He didn't know how but he knew how to pick a lock like an expert.<p>

In seconds he had the drawer open and grabbed one of the many scalpels inside. Henry rushed into one of the single bathrooms; he rolled up his shirt sleeve to see that a wound on his upper right arm was sewed up. Henry took in a deep breath and slowly pushed the scalpel into his skin at the top of the wound, hissing in pain. He dragged the blade down the length of the cut, reopening it. Blood ran down his arm, the more the warm liquid flowed from the wound the colder Henry felt.

When the wound was open enough, he saw the key there. Henry reached into the wound, his hand trembling and pulled out the key. He laughed breathily at the accomplishment, but the victory was short lived as his vision became blurry. The brunette dropped the key as darkness invaded his vision.

* * *

><p><em>Got this done fast. :D This chapter was meant to be longer, but I actually decided that it would be kind of stupid of Henry to run around the whole airship and THEN go talk to Frank about lowering the rope, so that's what happened.<em>

_Oh and I made a mistake in the last chapter, I left out the date. The date was just supposed to be March, 1930 like this chapter and the first two chapters._

_Frankly I think I would pass out just from knowing someone had cut open my arm and put a key in there. It's such a freaky thought._

_Well hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_Have a nice day~_

**Next Chapter: The House on the Hill**


	6. The House on the Hill

Chapter.6 the House on the Hill

September 1930

Henry slipped in and out of consciousness over the next several hours. Splashes of color appeared in his vision when he opened his eyes for a few seconds at a time. He didn't know how much time had passed when he finally woke up, but when he did he could make out three shapes standing near the door to the Sick Bay. Henry's eyes finally focused enough to make out the people in the room. Walter, Eileen, and Frank were talking to each other about something or other until Eileen noticed that Henry was awake. She walked over and hugged him tightly, making sure to avoid his wound.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine, what happened?"

"Walter found you bleeding in the bathroom."

"What were you trying to do, son?" Frank asked. Walter stepped aside after speaking to some people in the hall and the other passengers entered the room.

"I was…well," Henry couldn't think of any excuse to give.

"Well? Well, what?" Walter asked, a smirk crossing his features.

"I was trying to get the key out of my arm that you put in, you bastard!" Henry lashed out. Everyone in the room turned to Walter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently.

"Yes you do! You chained me to your bed and put that key in my arm, and then I had to cut my own arm open!"

"I'm sorry everyone, I believe Mr. Townshend is horribly confused. Please leave and I'll deal with the problem." Walter shuffled the group out of the room, some whispering and glancing at Henry as they left. No doubt they thought he was crazy.

"Well, you made quite a scene."

"Stay away from me you psycho," Henry growled at the taller man.

"That's not a very nice thing to say Henry," Walter said a smile forming on his face.

"I don't care!"

"Don't make me sedate you."

"I'd like to see you try," Henry challenged.

"Alright," Walter said simply the smile never leaving his face as he went into the Sick Bay and came back with a needle. "Now I'll give you another chance to calm down." Despite the smile, Henry could tell that Walter was serious about sedating him.

"Sorry, I guess I lost my temper a bit. I haven't been sleeping much lately, so I guess I'm just hallucinating."

"That's perfectly fine. Now get some rest and you can leave once you feel better," Walter said and returned to the Sick Bay. Henry really didn't want to sleep; he didn't trust Walter as far as he could throw him. Despite that, the brunette willed his body into slumber; he only succeeded in doing so a half hour later.

* * *

><p>Henry woke up that afternoon, feeling much better than he had in the last forty-eight hours…or had more time past than that? He honestly didn't know. He threw the blanket off of him and stood from the bed, his legs a little wobbly probably due to the blood loss. When he was able to stand straight, Henry began to get dressed. He was almost done when Walter walked into the room.<p>

"Feeling better?" the blond asked.

"Yes, much better, thank you," Henry replied as he slipped on his vest.

"That's good, take care of yourself now."

"I will," Henry said and left the room. He made his way back to the single bathroom he had been in the day before and found the key under the sink. It was covered in blood. Apparently no one had cleaned the bathroom of Henry's blood yet. He snatched up the key and headed back to the well-lit door.

The picture in the frame was different now, it was of a small house with a shed and tree swing. Henry touched the painting and darkness invaded his sight again.

* * *

><p>It was dark when he opened his eyes; he looked around to see that he was in a natural rose garden somewhere. The rose garden looked familiar to him but he didn't know why.<p>

"Hey, sorry I'm late," a young boy with green eyes and short, blond hair said.

"It's alright," the words left Henry's mouth before he even knew what he was saying.

"Come on, Dad said not to take too long." The boy took Henry's hand and led him out of the garden. They followed a path through the woods until they reached a house on a hill. It was the same house from the photograph. A man was standing in the yard working on something, when he heard Henry and the boy get closer, he stopped and stood up.

"Good, you found him," the man said. The boy and Henry stopped at the gate, when Henry looked at the man he recognized him immediately. The man was Frank Sunderland, he was about twenty years younger, but it was definitely him. So the boy had to be James Sunderland, Frank's son. "Now remember, he can't stay long."

"I know," James said, he tugged on Henry's hand so he would follow. They entered the house and headed through the hallway to James' room. It was a normal boy's room with objects scattered all over the place.

"Oh, I forgot something! I'll be right back," James said before leaving the room. Henry sat on James' bed for a moment. When James didn't come back for about three minutes; the brunette stood from the bed and checked the hallway. From what he could tell no one was in the house and when he checked the window to the front yard, Frank was gone. This puzzled Henry but at least now he could explore the house without any interruptions.

Henry searched the rooms starting from the front of the house and working his way back. He found nothing of significance in any of the rooms; the final room he checked was a small office. It was messy with papers haphazardly thrown everywhere. Henry looked over the desk; a news article caught his eye as he scanned the papers.

_**Massacre at Wish House Orphanage!**_

_**August 5th, 1919**_

_**Yesterday in the woods near Silent Hill, Wish House Orphanage, an orphanage operated by a religious group, burned down. When officers investigated the scene, it was revealed that there had been a massacre of the children and employees there. There were no survivors except for…**_

The rest of the article was torn off.

_Dammit, who survived?_ Henry thought to himself. He set the article down and searched through the rest of the papers, there wasn't anything pertaining to the orphanage at all. Henry did find that one of the drawers in the desk was locked. He had nothing to pick the lock with so he'd have to find the key.

The house became unnaturally dark then and Henry felt himself get light-headed. The Unlucky Boy heard a voice calling him before he fainted.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for updating so late. DX<em>

_I had a ton of tests and essays close to Christmas time and then Christmas came around and I wanted to enjoy my gifts and not worry about this and well Assassin's Creed: Revelations and Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and the tons of books I got were calling to me, not so much Dark Souls, that game made me die more inside than Demon's Souls did. And then it just kinda turned into laziness and not being in the mood to write then it turned into wanting to start a new fanfiction. I'm done with my excuses now. XD_

_I feel that I need to expand my range of fics because I feel like Silent Hill is taking over and I don't even play Silent Hill that much, I beat the games once and very rarely ever touch them again, so I decided to start making fanfics for some of my other interests, I just uploaded an Alan Wake fanfiction called "Empty World." I'm quite pleased with it so far :3. I'm also working on an Alan Wake video for youtube. I'll get back to updating this story regularly, I promise...yes, I realize how that's ironic. As for SH4:FB and my genderbend stories, you'll have to wait a bit longer, I've got a really bad case of writer's block. I'm so sorry :(_

_And hey! Walter makes his first actual appearance in this chapter, YAY! Yeah, I don't count when he had that ONE line in chapter...what, two, as an appearance. Of course I threw games in here too, he made his first and last appearance in this chapter. Sorry James._

_Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Have a good day my lovelies.~_

**Next Chapter: The Lullaby**


	7. The Lullaby

Chapter.7 the Lullaby

March, 1930

Henry found himself in his bed the next morning, odd because he usually woke up anywhere but his own room as of late. He took out his father's old pocket watch and checked the time. It was seven twenty-three; he grudgingly got out of bed and slipped out of the room. He felt so lethargic lately; ever since this whole situation started he became increasingly tired. He just felt like sleeping forever.

When he entered the Dining Hall there was a cup of coffee on the table in front of the seat next to Eileen. He sat next to her and the two exchanged smiles.

"Did you get this for me?" Henry asked as he poured a copious amount of sugar into the coffee. God knew he needed it if he was going to stay awake for the day.

"Yep," Eileen said.

"Thanks," Eileen nodded and then stared as Henry continued to pour sugar into his coffee.

"You know, you're going to be bouncing off the walls later," the two laughed at the comment, but stopped when looks were shot at them.

"So how does your arm feel?"

"Fine," Henry said, "I guess it doesn't bother me so much because I've had my fair share of abuse in life."

"What?" Eileen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Henry said and averted his eyes. Henry didn't remember but he did know that he must have been abused during the years of his life he had forgotten. When his aunt had seen the scars on his back she had mumbled angrily about murdering someone if they weren't already dead. He had no idea what she was talking about and never bothered asking.

"Hey, Eileen, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what about?" the brunette woman asked.

"Do you know anything about Wish House Orphanage?"

"Not really, I just know that everyone but two people survived the massacre that happened eleven years ago," Eileen said.

"Do you know who the two survivors were?"

"I only know of one, Andrew. He'd definitely know who the other survivor is."

"Alright, thanks." Henry finished his coffee and walked over to Andrew who sat alone at the table closest to the door. "Andrew, I'd like to ask you something. Who else survived the Wish House Orphanage massacre?" Andrew looked at Henry, his eyes wide and a look of horror on his face.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Just curious, I…heard about it," Henry lied. He noticed he was doing quite a bit of that lately.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Please Andrew, I...I just feel like I need to know," Henry pleaded.

"No, I don't want to think about that!" the older man rushed out of the room. All heads turned to Henry and whispering started to fill the Dining Hall. Henry hung his head and walked out; he'd rather not hear people talk about him in a rude manner.

* * *

><p>The passengers and even the crew had begun to separate themselves from the brunette. He couldn't really blame them, he did make himself look insane after all and then he caused Andrew to make a scene in the Dining Hall and run out with a horrified look on his face.<p>

Henry sighed and opened his father's pocket watch; it had a picture of him when he was six years old with his mother and father in it. He had gotten the pocket watch from his uncle for his eighteenth birthday. His uncle had told Henry that his father would have wanted him to have it, since then Henry always carried it with him. He smiled at the picture and checked the time. Seeing that it was rather late, he pushed away from the window.

Henry clapped his hands over his ears in pain when a sudden high pitched noise assaulted his eardrums. When the noise passed, everything around him was silent and the hallway seemed to be longer, it felt like tunnel vision. A soft humming floated through the air which Henry immediately recognized. He followed the humming to a wall that had an unusual trim around it. He put force onto the wall; it gave way easily and swung to the side, leading to a dark room.

When Henry stepped inside, the room changed to an outdoor setting. A black car was parked in the front of a nice, white painted house.

A man and woman with dark brown hair and green eyes like Henry were talking to an older woman. These were Henry's parents and the older woman was Henry's babysitter. A young Henry of six was standing quietly in front of the babysitter as his parents said goodbye to him. When his parents were walking away, little Henry ran after them and clung to his mother's skirt. He wrapped his tiny arms around her legs.

"What is it dear?" his mother asked, little Henry just looked up at her, remaining silent. "Do you want to come with us?" the younger Henry nodded. Henry remembered that when he was a child he had been very anti-social, he rarely ever spoke, even to his parents.

"Alright then, come on," his mother said as she picked the child up.

"Are you sure honey?" Henry's father asked.

"Yes, it's fine." Henry's mother set him in the backseat and buckled him in. "There we go," she said and went to her seat in the front. In the blink of an eye, Henry found himself in the car next to his younger self. The car started up and pulled out of the driveway.

The brunette sat back and enjoyed the ride, he barely remembered his parents so it was nice to see them again, even if only in a memory. The younger Henry yawned tiredly.

"Are you sleepy Henry?" the boy nodded. "Alright, how about you lay down and I'll hum you a lullaby, okay?" the little brunette nodded and laid down on the seat. His mother began to hum softly, it was a sweet little melody that he remembered always put him at peace.

Things were starting to come back to him now, he used to have terrible insomnia when he was little and the only thing that helped him sleep was the lullaby his mother hummed to him every night. Henry's eyes suddenly grew wide as it finally hit him, he remembered this day as if it happened yesterday. The Unlucky Boy didn't want to remember this; he could have gone his whole life not remembering this day.

The moment his mother hit that final note the car crashed, the window exploded into thousands of pieces. His parents lay still, blood running down their faces and from wounds they got due to some tree branches piercing their bodies. If the younger Henry had been sitting he most likely would have also been stabbed by one of the branches.

"Mommy, Daddy?" the young Henry said fearfully. Henry sobbed right along with his younger counter part at the sight of his parents. It wasn't fair, they shouldn't have died.

"Mom, Dad," Henry sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Henry, what's wrong?" a female voice brought Henry out of the memory. When he opened his eyes, Eileen was kneeling in front of him, worry written on her face. "Why are you crying? Are you alright?" Henry wiped his eyes quickly and stood up.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…I just remembered something painful is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, thank you though. I'm going to bed," Henry said, he bid Eileen a good night and returned to his room.

When Henry was back in his room, he opened the pocket watch again, tears beginning to form.

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad," Henry said before setting the pocket watch down and turning out the light.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter is done! :D Hellz yeah!<em>

_Sad chapter is sad. Why am I always making men cry in my stories? :|_

_But hey, guess what? Shit is gonna start to get real soon! WOOHOO! Joy to the world! XD_

_Funny, I wrote this chapter while watching "I Am Number Four__." My favorite character is Henri, lawl. And now to go on a tangent. :3 I read the book when it first came out and I loved Henri he was badass, and I love him even more since the movie came out because he was played by the very sexy Timothy Olyphant...mmm, Timothy. So if you guys have read or even watched the movie I became very upset when Henri died. I wanted to tear the book in half when he died. Yeah, I get really into books *laughs.* You should have seen how I reacted when Sirius died in Harry Potter. Tears...that's all I've gotta say. Anyway, tangent over. Lol. _

_Have a good day...or rather, night everyone.~_

**Next Chapter: Noise in the Attic**


End file.
